COSAS DE EL Y ELLA
by Mary Potter W86
Summary: el amor llega a cualquier momento e igual a cualquier casa de hogwarts que hara draco para conquistar a gin .. checa el dato 100 romantico jeje un GD por su puesto dejen RR... 4er capi UN GD ...RR
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes que nada este fic gin va en el mismo año que harry y que draco para que no haya confusiones jejej..… espero que les guste este fic dedicado para mis amigas que siempre me apoyan jeje este fic es veraniego ahora que tengo tiempo por las vacaciones nos vemos y dejen r/r para continuar sean buenos o malos son aceptados con gustos…..**_

**_Mary potter_**

_**Cosas de el ….. Cosas de ella**_

* * *

1 capitulo -- **COSAS DE EL** --

En la gran escuela de magia y hechicería había una joven que destacaba de las demás por su particular pelo color fuego, su hermosa sonrisa y su gran inteligencia simplemente perfecta… como el corazon de bruja de hogwarts decía era la envidia de todas y el deseo de muchos. Pero ella ignoraba a todos no había nadie en su corazon.. O eso ella deseaba.. Muchas miradas estaban puestas en ella en cada paso en cada sonrisa pero lo que ella no sabia que siempre había alguien que la admiraba desde la lejanía, el siempre añorando y deseando que algún día esa pelirroja pensara en el, como el pensaba en ella… pero ese deseo se observaba tan lejano ella siempre estaba rodeada de esa gente, no podía acercarme aunque lo deseara siempre ese potter a su lado como mosca…que le pasaba a potter la había rechazado y ahora anda de rastrero con ella que estupido es, si hubiera estado en su lugar jamás la hubiera dejado ir …

Pero que opción tenia…no había ninguna solo observar a mi princesita andar de un lado a otro con su hermosa sonrisa que hace sonreír hasta el mas frió corazon.. Así entraste a mi corazon de un día para otro no lo pude evitar todo comenzó por esa sonrisa que tanto me cautiva…

FLASH B

Por que siempre es lo mismo con mi padre no quiero ser mortifago con un demonio… dije al arrojar con una roca al estupido calamar que estaba en el lago… por que no pudo hacer lo que me de en gana solo por su lord a mi que me importa..susurre solo para que el viento me escuchara… poco a poco sentí un olor a una fragancia a fresas gire a un lado y ahí estaba ella observándome intentando leer mis pensamientos pero como siempre mi arrogancia salio a flote…

Que es lo que ves wesley acaso te gusto…o mejor aun quieres que te preste dinero para tu familia dije con burla

Espere una respuesta de su parte pero no hubo ninguna.. Solo silencio… me seguía observando eso me puse aun mas nervioso pero una malfloy jamás se deja intimidar o no claro que no…

Wesley me vas a decir quieras o no que haces aquí .. Conteste molesto

Nada que te importe malfloy… que tonta fui al venir a qui a buscarte yo que me preocupe por ti… contesto la pelirroja

Jajaja preocuparte tu por mi jaja por que

Eres mi compañero no importa que te comportes asi se que algo anda mal contigo dime quizás te pueda ayudar … dijo giny al sentarse a mi lado

Nadie puede ayudarme wesley…nadie…susurrando

Esta bien no me digas contesto molesta y ala ves levantándose… ya veo cual es tu problema malfloy no dejas que nadie te ayude… sabes que olvida lo que te dije .. Contesto molesta y alejándose poco a poco de mi…

Espera wesley ..Grite al mismo tiempo que logre alcanzarla.. Yo no quería molestarte (demonios que estoy haciendo es una wesley)

La chica paro en seco y dio vuelta pudo ver en eso ojos grises que decía la verdad

GINNY: No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor….ha y otra cosa mas no me digas wesley llámame ginny.. Termino diciendo con una hermosa sonrisa la primera sonrisa dedicada solo para mí….

FIN DEL FLASH B

Así fue como todo comenzó poco a poco la fui observando cada ves mas, no podía soportar un día sin verla y escucharla aunque fuera de lejos…en clases era casi imposible hablarle siempre su hermano y el entrometido de potter ahí junto con ella… que acaso no tienen vida o que… después de aquel día en el lago no he vuelto ha hablar con ella… pero no sabia lo que me esperaba en un futuro una nueva esperanza para acércame a ella … y quizás la única que tenga……

**CONTINUARA…….**

Espero sus r/r chicos

Siguiente capitulo….. cosas de ella


	2. cosas de ella

**CAPITULO 2 COSAS DE EL Y DE ELLA**

Otro día mas había pasado en mi terrible soledad, otro dia mas sin poder hablar con ella...ni poder sentir el hermoso olor a fresas que mi diosa desprendía pero que podía hacer solo observar… un observador mas entre tantos que admiraban a esa chica tan especial… pero que extraño es el destino tan enigmático hasta esa tarde en que snape me dio la mejor noticia de todas…..

Flash black

Buenas tardes profesor snape me estaba buscando… saludando a mi profesor… pero alguien mas estaba ahí con el… mi corazon pega un brinco al verla ahí tan frágil y dulce como siempre mi pelirroja estaba ahí observándome…..el profesor se percato de este echo pero no dijo nada.. eso me sorprendió…

Ejem… carraspeó el profesor llamando mi atención… bueno sr. Malfoy usted y la srita wesley son los mejores en mi clase y por razones personales me tengo k retirar por lo menos un mes… yo lo mire totalmente confundido que me intentaba decir…volteé a ver a ginny parece que ella estaba igual de confundida que yo… yo baje los hombros en signo de que igual k ella no sabia nada al respecto… pero snape continuo … por tal motivo espero que me hagan el favor de dar clases ambos, para que se ayuden y así sea de mayor provecho para lo estudiantes… alguna pregunta..Pregunto snape…

Pero profesor no sabemos que temas o que datos brindar y nos vamos vamos a atrasar en las demas clases.. pregunto ginny

De eso ya me encargue wesley todo la información que necesitan esta aki.. dijo este dandole varios pergaminos… en cada pergamino al final vienen varias tareas que deben hacer y las pociones y las instrucciones… no va a ser difícil…y sobre sus clases no se preocupen ya hable con los demas profesores y sus exámenes seran 2 semanas después que lo demás ya k todo esta claro.. les deseo suerte…y draco compórtate.. Finalizo este saliendo de las mazmorras

A que se refirió que te comportaras.. Dijo ginny mirándome con curiosidad

Yo que se dije .. Esquivando esa mirada que me hacia perder la razón….

Muy bien entonces ya k esta toda la información lista mañana empezamos con la poción de desamor… contesto esta al revisar cada uno de los pergaminos.. muy bien hemos terminado mañana nos vemos draco… haaa toma dijo esta al ver que me estaba llendo… mira si tu quieres nos turnamos en la explicación asi sera mas facil y uno de nosotros checa cada uno de los calderos que te parece… contesto ella sonriéndome … esa sonrisa que me mataba….

Cla… claro ginny como tu digas… no puede ser no puede notar mi nerviosismo al estar cerca de ella… siento como mis mejillas arden .. pero un malfoy no se puede poner con una chica menos con una wesley… ho por merlín pero que wesley …pensé

Ocurre algo draco… dijo esta al ver que estaba totalmente en la luna

Emm no nada pensaba en como íbamos a impartir la clase y me gusto la idea que propusiste jejej si eso es todo…bueno ya tengo sueño ginny.. nos vemos mañana esta bien.. alas 8 para nuestra primera clase… por cierto quien es primero .. Pregunte con preocupación…

Le toca mmm a gry y a sly de 5to es nuestro grupo contesto feliz…. Maldición lo que me temía tan feliz que estaba y ahora nos toca dar clases con el estupido del cara rajada.. pero por el lado bueno estaré junto a ella y eso ni potter lo podrá evitar...

Bueno ahora si me retiro ginny… dije ala vez que me acerque a ella y le deposito un beso muy cerca de los labios…y me fui lo mas rápido posible no quería que ginny me regañara por lo que acabo de hacer… (no es tonto el chico jaja ) k atrevido pensé espero que no se haya molestado….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y ahora como la veré mañana ala cara pensó un rubio recostado en su lujosa cama… o ginny me traes loco… susurrando esto ultimo antes de caer totalmente dormido…

_**DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ELLA**_

Por merlín que es lo que querrá el profesor habré hecho algo mal .. no imposible pensé ala vez que tocaba mi frente con nerviosismo… me encontraba frente alas mazmorras … toque 2 veces …. Hasta que escuche la voz del profesor de que pasara…entre lo mas normal posible pero los nervios me estaban matando…

Tome asiento srita wesley aun falta que alguien mas llegue ..

A que se refería con eso alguien mas y para que …..esas preguntas circularon mi cabeza hasta que un chico rubio entro al salón era draco.. pero que hacia el ahí… le iba a preguntar al profesor pero el comenzo a hablar….

Ejem… carraspeó el profesor llamando mi atención mía y de draco.. este ultimo parecía que estaba en otro mundo…estara aun en problemas pense pero de nuevo el profesor llamo mi atención… bueno sr. Malfoy y srita wesley son los mejores en mi clase y por razones personales me tengo k retirar por lo menos un mes… que que.. eso no puede ser y que pasara con las clases pense.. Observe a draco el solo bajo sus hombros tampoco entendía el por que de ese comentario.. Pero snape continuo … por tal motivo espero que me hagan el favor de dar clases ambos, para que se ayuden y así sea de mayor provecho para lo estudiantes… alguna pregunta..Pregunto snape…

Que preguntas varias…. Pensé… ya que draco no parecía que iba a preguntar entonces lo hice yo..

Pero profesor no sabemos que temas o que datos brindar y nos vamos vamos a atrasar en las demás clases.. pregunte

De eso ya me encargue wesley todo la información que necesitan esta aki.. dijo este dandole varios pergaminos… en cada pergamino al final vienen varias tareas que deben hacer y las pociones y las instrucciones… no va a ser difícil…y sobre sus clases no se preocupen ya hable con los demas profesores y sus exámenes seran 2 semanas después que lo demás ya k todo esta claro.. les deseo suerte…y draco compórtate.. Finalizo este saliendo de las mazmorras …

Mmm vaya es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer… pero un momento por que dijo eso de draco… jeje pero me anime a preguntar…

A que se refirió que te comportaras..pregunte curiosa viendo al rubio… pero este solo me contesto..

Yo que se…. Mmm esa no era una respuesta convincente… ho por merlín esta sonrojado no eso no puede ser .. de seguro atrapo un resfriado si eso debe de ser….jeje pensé.. (k tonta no) deje de pensar cosas absurdas y revise cada uno de los pergaminos en efecto cada uno de ellos estaba la clase completo con todo.. sorprende…mire de reojo a draco esta mirándome detenidamente .. que extraño …

Muy bien entonces ya k esta toda la información lista mañana empezamos con la poción de desamor… conteste …muy bien hemos terminado mañana nos vemos draco… haaa toma dije al ver que draco se estaba retirando..… mira si tu quieres nos turnamos en la explicación asi será mas fácil y uno de nosotros checa cada uno de los calderos que te parece… dije estaba feliz de la buena idea k tu ve jeje soy única jajaja

Cla… claro ginny como tu digas… de nuevo ese sonrojo o esto es demasiada coincidencia acaso draco…pero un malfoy no se puede poner con una chica menos con ella…

Ocurre algo draco… dije al ver que su mirada estaba totalmente perdida

Emm no nada pensaba en como íbamos a impartir la clase y me gusto la idea que propusiste jejej si eso es todo…bueno ya tengo sueño ginny.. nos vemos mañana esta bien.. Alas 8 para nuestra primera clase… por cierto quien es primero .. me pregunto

Le toca mmm a gry y a sly de 5to es nuestro grupo contesto feliz…. Sera mas fácil con harry y ron apoyándome .. pero por que su rostro cambio asi no esta feliz.. al ver de nuevo al rubio…pero el no me dio tiempo de preguntar….

Bueno ahora si me retiro ginny… dijo este ala vez que se acerco a mí no me di cuenta hasta que sentí esos labios en mi mejilla senti un ligero escalofrió pero antes de llegar a mis labios yo solo cerré los ojos esperando al tal deseado beso pero no llego... al abrir los ojos ya no estaba…..por merlín eso que había sido….pensé mientras me tocaba la mejilla en donde antes había recibido un beso de aquel rubio… me estaré enamorando.. no eso no puede ser… dije con el mismo pensamiento en mi mente…. NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR AHORA…

**CONTINUARA……………………**

Gracias a los rr de : MBlack, Amy Black, a-grench, espero chicas que les guste esta capitulo se los dedico …espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos lean mis otros fic….. dark ginny, sencillamente ginny wesley etc etc…. Nos vemos se cuidan y dejen RR plis…. Byes…..


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPI 3…..NUEVOS MAESTROS**

Los rayos del sol cubrían el rostro de una pelirroja que se negaba a despertar de sus hermosos sueños….ginny abrió un poco los ojos al sentir el calor del sol tan radiante haciéndola levantarse de su descanso… miro el despertado faltaba aun 2 horas para que dieran inicio las clases ..Pero aun así decidió vestirse y empezar su labor …no queria decepcionar al profesor snape ni a draco… draco de nuevo en su mente…aquel rubio le había hecho girar su mundo de una manera jamás imaginada en su ser…

Aun asi con tranquilidad bajo ala sala común pero no había nadie era demasiado temprano, seria divertido despertar a su hermano jaja ya que odiaba ser despertado a tales horas…. Tomo algunos de sus libros y salio con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia el comedor su estomago crujía por alimento …..

Ginny se sentó en la mesa de los leones habían pocas personas desayunando entre ellos algunos sly y ranven… por instinto ginny elevo su mirada hacia la mesa de los sly y ahí estaba el chico de ojos grises…

….. draco se sintió observado busco aquella mirada….hasta que se poso en la mesa de gry…ginny lo estaba observando….al ser descubierta por el rubio giny le dedico una pequeña sonrisa con un leve sonroso ….. este le respondió el gesto con la mano y continuaron con su desayuno…

Al terminar los chicos salieron al mismo tiempo del gran comedor …. Ambos platicaban muy animados por el hecho de que en 20 min iban a dar su primer clase…..ya en salon de clases ginny comenzo a escribir en el pizarron las instrucciones para la pocion y draco acomodaba los ingredientes en sus lugares correspondientes…

ginny… dijo draco

Que sucede pregunto la chica

Yo queria preguntarte si este … draco bajo sus vista a sus manos como si huviera algo divertido en ella…..

Dime k pasa… volvió a preguntar la pelirroja preocupada

Mira queria saber si t..u ejem te gustaría salir conmigo un rato a las tres escobas o algun otro lugar.. Finalizo con temor ala respuesta

Ginny lo había escuchado atentamente, al terminar este su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo … yo …contesto la pelirroja

Hola ginny dijo una chico azabache entrando ala salon junto a un chico pelirrojo con cara de no haber dormido bien…………..

Que interrumpo algo …volvio a decir al ver la cara de ginny de draco….

Siempre potter dijo en susurro el rubio…

Ginny no escucho esto ultimo, pero aun asi la entrada del azabache ….había roto el corto tiempo que tenia para estar a solas con draco…. un sentimiento de desilusión albergo el corazón de ginny cosa que ella no quería admitir….

Ginny dijo draco …. Vamos tierra llamando a ginny diciendo esto ala vez que pasaba una mano frente a ginny para que reaccionara…

O perdona draco que me decías pregunto la pelirroja

Solo que ya es hora profesora… contesto entre risas

Giny al oir eso vio a draco que miraba de manera divertida ala chica…. Jejej disculpa draco….

Ginny comenzó a presentarse a los alumnos diciendo el porque seria los profesores al mismo tiempo draco empezaba a poner en grupos a los de la clase por orden de lista no importaba la casa era cuestión de suerte….

Muy bien chicos ya con las instrucciones en el pizarrón comiencen dijo la profesora…

Y si tienen alguna duda pregúntenos vas vale prevenir algun accidente dijo draco viendo a neville…

La clase estaba totalmente tranquila draco ayudaba a neville con tal de que no pasara nada se tenia k sacrificar (jajaja pobre) en cambio ginny estuvo casi toda la clase a lado de harry este constantemente le preguntaba como hacer las cosas raro en el ya que era bueno en pociones pero con tal de estar cerca de ginny …. La pelirroja con gusto lo ayudaba cosa k no agradaba al rubio….

Que le pasa a ese estupido que no sabe hacer nada… solo quiere estar cerca de ginny maldito potter…penso draco mientras miraba la escena de ginny explicandole al azabache…

Vez asi de facil es dijo con calma ginny

Gracias ginny eres muy buena profesora contesto harry…terminando su pocion que tenia el color exacto….

Muy bien harry … dijo con emoción la pelirroja ya puedes salir …ginny iba a checar los demas trabajos pero harry a detubo… ginny podemos hablar saliendo de la clase pregunto el azabache…

Harry lo siento pero tengo otra clase después de esta otro dia sera contesto ginny ya sabia lo que le keria decir harry .. no quería lastimarlo no de nuevo…

Esta bien ginny otro dia sera dijo con desilusión

Ginny se giro hacia draco este habia escuchado todo su corazon se habia detenido ante la platica de la chica pero de nuevo una esperanza albergo su corazon esta le habia dicho k no … pero solo fue por las clases o no? Penso el rubio…. Osea hello como puede compararte ati con potter imposible dijo una vocesita …

No pero el fue su 1er amor … le contesto draco

Ashhh eso ya paso ok mejor espera la respuesta de k si va a salir contigo dijo su conciencia

Si es cierto espero k diga k si dijo en susurro draco…

Un pofff! … se oyo en el salon la poción de neville había explotado…. Haciendo sacar a draco de sus pensamientos… draco se acerco al chico estaba apunto de regañarlo hasta que vio el la poción estaba correcta….milagro pensó el rubio (un poco exa lo se jaja)

Neville esperaba el regaño del profesor pero este solo le dijo que se fuera había sacado una A en el trabajo por primera vez salio corriendo del aula con una sonrisa por fin lo había logrado…..

Asi fue pasando el dia con algunos accidentes con los del primer ingreso pero de ahí nada grave hasta que por fin el sol se oculto haciendo salir ala hermosa luna…..

Ashh estoy muerta dijo la pelirroja sentándose sobre el escritorio…

No fue tan malo dijo el draco sentándose junto a ella … mañana va ser un largo dia continuo el rubio cerrando los ojos por el cansancio…

Draco… lo llamo ginny

Si k pasa pregunto el chico aun sin abrir los ojos

Sobre la cita…

Que tiene? Pregunto con temor

Si kiero … susurro ginny

Encerio …dijo este abriendo los ojos y observando ala pelirroja

Gracias surruro draco

No, gracias por ser tu…. Susurro ginny pero draco no la habia escuchado…

**CONTINUARA……………………**

**Gracias Rosy por tu rr espero que te guste este capi espero tu comentario espero sus rr chicos para seguir y lean mis demas fics nos vemos byes………………..**


	4. Chapter 4

La semana fue pasando tranquilamente un poco de sustos departe de algunos alumnos en especial por cierto chico regordete que a veces metía la pata con las pociones pero de ahí los dias se pasaron como un tierno amanecer…..draco contaba cada dia que faltaba para su salida con ginny y los nervios se vieron presentes ante alguel hecho pero un malfoy no lo puede reflejar y en tanto seguía mostrando un cara neutra aunk por dentro se lo comian los nervios

Por fin el día tan esperado por el rubio empezaba draco se levanto con una sonrisa en sus labios no habia dormido lo suficiente pero tenia tanta energía como si hubiera dormido por 3 días consecutivos se metió a bañar y en 30 min salio …. El chico sly se miraba muy apuesto con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra (tipico de el) con solo 2 botones cerrados dejando mostrar su blanco y lindo pecho que se estab en forma por el contante entretenimiento por algo era el capitan de los slys…( jaja creo k no dormire hoy pensado en drakito ..) … salio de la sala comun directo al lago donde esperaria a su damisela…. Pero se detubo bruscamente al ver que alguien ya estaba esperandolo….

Ginny pregunto el

Ha hola draco …. Contesto esta con una sonrisa

Llegue tarde pregunto este….

No jejej me adelante un poco pero veo que pensamos igual

Si.. Bueno my lady nos vamos… dijo draco dandole la mano

Con gusto mi caballero… contesto ginny aceptando al rubio y yendo a su cita…

Ya en hosmeade (como kiera k se escriba se entiende jejeje )

Mire que lindo dijo ginny al ver una de los aparadores ….

Haber … contesto draco… ginny miraba con emosion una hermosa gargantilla con un corazon una parte tiene roja rubies y la otra esmeraldas……

Es muy bella no cress dijo ginny

Asi es pero no tanto como tu dijo draco haciendo ruborizar ala pelirroja

Acaso dije algo malo pregunto este al ver la seridad de ginny

Este no nada vamos a tomar algo dijo ginny escapando de la pregunta del rubio…

Al entrar alas 3 escobas varias miradas curiosas miraban ala peculiar pareja pero ni a gin ni a draco les importo…. Pidieron 2 cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en un rincón para conversar con privacia ya que el club de draco estaba mirando a ginny con recelo

Draco por tu culpa moriré joven dijo ginny entre risas

Jajaja que linda pelirroja pero ella no te podran hacer nada de eso me encargo yo contesto draco con el mismo tono que ginny

Ginny te puedo preguntar algo….dijo draco en un tono mucho mas serio

Dime …

Aun te gusta potter… dijo con repulsión

La verdad draco no te pienso mentir yo senti algo especial hacia el era para mi el principe azul que cualquier chica deseaba tener …. Dijo con melancolía ginny

Draco al oir eso su rostro cambio totalmente sentia k alguna lagrima podra salir de sus ojos y no queria mostrarse debil frente ala chica que amaba….

Pero ginny continuo al ver el rostro del rubio…..Pero sabes draco ya madure no pienso que harry sea el chico que realmente quiera ..solo fue una obsesión yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas …dijo ginny viendo significativamente a draco….al no ver reacción en el, ella tomo la iniciativa y le dio un corto beso en los labios …

Ginny yo … llas palabras no salian de la boca de draco estaba tan feliz….

Perdóname draco dijo ginny mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus rostro y corrió fuera de las 3 escobas….

Ginny corría lo mas rápido que podía su corazón estaba a mil por hora su mente le decía el por que de sus actos por que…. Hasta que fue deteniendo el paso hasta que llego ala salida de hosmeade … no había donde mas ir al darse cuenta de eso ginny se giro …. Casi cae al suelo al ver ala persona menos indicada en ese momento… frente a ella estaba draco al igual que ella estaba agitado …. La había seguido hasta aquel lugar draco se acerco hacia ella a un paso de distancia el tomo con cuidado por ambos lados a ginny por la cintura y elimino la distancia entre ellos…. Hasta que por la misma agitación acerco sus labios alos de ella con mucha mas pasión muchos sentimientos se fueron encontrado en pocos segundos…. El beso duro varios minutos aun asi ambos no se querian romper aquel hermoso momento….

Ginny… por que huyes de mi no me dejaste responder dijo draco agitado

Temia a tu rechazo contesto la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el pecho de este….

Jamas ginny …tu eres lo mas importante para mi…. Le dijo draco al oido…

Para mi tambien … susurro ginny al mismo tiempo que se volvian a besar….

El beso fue mucho mas corto que el anterior pero aun asi los sentimientos giraban a su alrededor…..

Draco que hacemos.. mi hermano te va matar cuando se entere…. Dijo ginny abrazando al rubio

Lo k importa es k estes junto a mi ginny lo que el mundo piense me da igual contesto draco….te amo ginny

Yo tambien te amo draco contesto la pelirroja …

Ambos sabian que habia un largo camino que recorrer pero si estaban juntos los vencerían a todos solo es cosa de el y de ella para poder lograrlo……….

FIN?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…….. SALUDOS A LOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO MI FIC ESPERO SUS RR BYES…………….


End file.
